Annbeth Goes to Goode
by littlebear62007
Summary: I know there are a lot of these but it is really different. There is a dance and it is Gym all day for a whole week. Demi gods from camp half-blood come to work at school. The students at Goodie are getting the training that a real demi god gets. There is archery and swordsmanship. What happens when the swords master is a certain blond haired, scar on his face evil son of Hermes.


Annabeth

I was on the bed of my new appartment dreaming of all the fun i would have with Percy but what if he has a girlfriend and doesn't like me any more or ... I shook my

head to get rid of the nasty thoughts. I was starting to miss my home in California where there was grass.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on my stomack in the grass un a big shady tree watch the tall grass sway in the slight breeze. Listining to the birds chirp and just enjoying nature.  
_

_"Annabeth we have to leave now" my father called from the porch of the house. I sighed and reluctantly get up from the grass. Today I was going on the plane to go to _

_New York City and spend time with Percy.  
_

_End of Flashback  
_

I quickly fell asleep with happy dreams of my boyfriend and surprisingly I had no nightmares.

"Bringgg Bringg" I tried to hit the button to turn of the alarm but because I was still half asleep it fell on the floor. Surprisingly the alarm still didn't turn off. I got out

of bed and turned it off. I was about to get back in bed when I relized what day it was the first day of school. Well for me it was for the rest of the people at Goode it

was the middle of March and school. I started to get dressed putting on a gray shirt and skinny blue jeans. I brushed my long blond curls and put on my favorite owl

earrings Percy got for me. I had a donut and coffee from Dunkin Donuts then jumped in a taxi and headed for school. When I got out of the cab I felt suddenly

nervous sending a quick prair to my mom I headed to the welcome center.

"New kid?" the teacher asked

"Yes sir"

"Name"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Well Annabeth I am the Principal of this wonderful school. Call me . Here are your classes and your locker number. Your guide will be Danielle Catherdaw"

Over the loud speaker he said "Ms. Danielle Catherdaw please report to the head office" After a few minutes a tall girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes came

through the door.

"Hi" she said holding out her hand "I'm Danielle but you can call me Dee. Some people call me Dee Daw but I would really appreciat it if you didn't call me that"

I laughed and shook her hand firmly.

"I am Annabeth"

"OK Annabeth I'll take you to your locker"

As she helped me organize my stuff into my locker I say a group of kids walk by and Percy was with them.

"Who are they" I asked Dee

"There my friends of the nice populars. There are two popular groups the nice popular and the mean populars. Percy Jackson the one with green eyes and messy

black hair is our leader." Wow, I thought since when did Seaweed brain become popular. I watched him and Dee noticed this.

"I wouldn't try asking him out he will say no. That's what he always says" Dee tells me looking like she already tried to ask him out and failed. I snorted in disbelife

and walked over to Percy wrapping my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder. The hall was quiet watching for Percy's reaction. My warm breath on

his cheek my familiar scent pressing against him. At first he sighed but then his eyes brightened.

"Annabeth?" he asked I smiled silently answering his question. He turned around and kissed me his arms around my hips mine around his neck. He lifted me up and

spun me around not breaking the kiss. He put me down and pulled back then hugged me.

"I missed you Seaweed brain" I told him

"I missed you Owl Head" Every one was shocked especially Dee but she was also glaring daggers at me.

"Wait" Dee said " you both have the same gray streak in your hair did you do that on purpose" rembering when Percy came to school with a gray streak in his hair.

She had asked about it but he refused to tell her anything. We both laughed but I knew that they could also see the sadness that were in our eyes.

"No" I said "we defiantly didn't do it on purpose"

"There is a dance tonight do you want to go with me" Percy suddenly asked me unconsciously speaking in Latin.

"When is it" I respond also in Latin

"Tonight"

"OK"

"Do you have a place to stay because you could stay at my place with me"

"That would be great"

Third Person

The other students stared in shook as the to teens spoke in rapid Latin. They only caught a few words which they learned and remembered from Latin class. The words were you, dance, me, when, tonight, me, my, place, great.

Annabeth

"Did you know that Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Clarrisie **(I know I spelled her name wrong sorry) **are coming here tomorrow for school"

"no why"

"For education"

"I feel bad for them" then I slapped him on the back of his head. **(This was before he bathed in the River Styx)**

"ouch" he said in English while everyone watching us laughed.

"And you do know that we are talking in Latin right?" she asked amused

"what" I yelled in English everyone laughed again then switching back to Latin Percy let out a string of curses.

"Any way lets go to Gym" Percy said

"I heard that it will be Gym all day for the rest of the week and Annabeth my name is Willson or you can call me Will"

"And it will be out side in the woods" a boy said.

"Whatever Mark" another boy said "my name is Matt"

"It is some sort of training and the teachers are all our age" one of the girls said "and I am Sammy" she added

"As a special treat they our doing Archery and Swordsmanship. I'm Jasper" said the last girl of the group.

"Thalia will win archery" I said

"You are going down in swordsmanship" Percy told me.

"Your on" I said "race you to Gym"

"1... 2... 3... GO" Jasper yelled we all raced to the gym at top speed. I stumbled and was about to fall when Percy grabbed my arm and sprinted to the Gym door carrying me, surprisingly we won.


End file.
